1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating hit feeling in sport implements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In sports, a number of sport hitting tools such as a golf club, a tennis racket, a badminton racket, a table tennis racket, a baseball bat and the like are used. Balls or shuttles to be hit with a sport hitting tool are used. There exists a hit feeling that a user has when he or she hits a ball or shuttle (hereinafter referred to as a ball and the like) with the sport hitting tool. The hit feeling is an important factor in selecting a sport implement such as sport hitting tools and ball and the like.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-286565, a method for evaluating hit feeling through the use of a golf ball and a golf club is proposed. In this method, hit feeling is evaluated using magnitude of impact force when a golf ball and a golf club collide with each other. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-125722 (US2008/0115582), vibration in a circumferential direction of a golf club shaft is calculated. A method for evaluating the hit feeling with this vibration is proposed. In the methods proposed in these publications, the hit feeling can be evaluated quantitatively. These methods can evaluate the hit feeling more objectively than conventional qualitative evaluations.
In the methods proposed in these publications, when a difference in the hit feeling is small, it is difficult to recognize the difference. In addition, even though a difference in the hit feeling is observed in the qualitative evaluation, the difference may not be adequately evaluated in the quantitative evaluation. The present invention provides a method for quantitatively evaluating a difference in hit feeling even if the difference is small.
An object of the present invention is to provide an evaluation method which has excellent accuracy of evaluation of hit feeling of sport implements.